The ability to control torque distribution among the wheels of a vehicle improves vehicle traction. Torque distribution systems, also referred to as torque biasing systems, include limited slip differentials having a clutch that is engagable to transfer torque between left and rights wheels and active-on-demand systems, also utilizing a selectively engagable clutch, to transfer torque between front and rear wheels. Existing torque distribution systems typically require the addition of an electric motor-driven pump for actuation of the clutch, thus increasing required componentry. Alternative existing systems may engage the clutches using a pump that is actuated by a speed difference between wheels, thus requiring that the vehicle be in motion for the system to operate.